A Glimpse Beyond the Mask
by nebula2
Summary: Bosco rubs just about everyone in the 55 the wrong way. However, an on duty incident gives Sully and others in the 55 a chance to see a different side of Bosco.


"Bosco," Faith Yokas yelled as her partner recklessly dissappeared into the unstable building before her! They had been called to check out a report of kids playing around the abandoned building. Upon arriving at the location two kids had rushed toward their patrol car babbling about a third kid being trapped iside. As she went to call for the fire company Bosco had started toward the building. She debated following him into the building but didn't know what help that would be as he had too far of a head start.  
  
Bosco tried to ignore his partner's yell as he made his way into the building. The two kids outside had been pretty hysterical but he believed he had gotten an accurate location of where the kids had been playing in the building. He turned on his flashlight as the shadows grew in the boarded up building. Here and there sunlight filtered thorugh cracks in the boards but they provided very little light.  
He thought he heard a faint voice from up ahead. "Anybody there," he called without stopping his forward progression. Soon he could distinctly hear a voice calling for help. "Keep calling so I can follow your voice," he called.  
Carefully he made his way through fallen boards toward the sound of the voice, scared of what he may find. He wasn't sure what he would do if he couldn't free the kid on his own.  
Bosco let out a sigh of relief when the light of his flashlight fell on the twelve-year old boy trapped only by a singl two by four. Bosco quickly lifted the board off the kid. "Can you walk," he asked the kid?  
"Yeah."  
"Then lets get out of here," Bosco said pushing the kid in the direction of the exit. They got about fifteen feet when Bosco hear a noise from above. He looked up to see rafters and part of the ceiling coming loose. "Move," he yelled at the kid. And then he felt his feet go out from under him and he fell hard on his back as the material above came crashing down on top of him. As quickly as it had appeared the noise of falling material ceased. He was able to move some of the materail off the top part of his body but he was still aware of the crushing weight from his waist down that pinned him to the floor. The light from his dropped flashlight illuminated the wall to his left and was the only light in the dark prison he found himself in. He concentrated on the light and fought to keep his eyes opened.  
  
"Did Bosco go in," Sully asked getting out of his patrol car?  
"Yes about five minutes ago," Faith said. "An ambulance is on its way but the fire department has all of its trucks in the area tied up. They can't give us and estimate on when they'll be one on scene."  
The sound of the sirens from the ambulance could now be heard. "Look ," Ty Davis said pointing to the building to a samll figure coming out of it. All three police officers rushed toward the kid.  
"Did a police officer find you," Faith asked the kid?  
The kid nodded and then siad "but things started falling. He was behind me until then."  
Faith started toward the building but was stopped by Sullivan. "Davis and I will go. Stay with the kids," Sully told her. Sullivan and his partner dissappeared into the building looking for their fellow officer.  
Sullivan and Davis went silently and quickly through the building following the hurried instructions of the third kid who had just came out. Davis was the first to notice the light coming from Bosco's dropped flashlight.  
"Sully, there's a light up ahead, " Davis said.  
"I see it," Sully said. "Bosco can you hear me." He got no answer to his call but he soon saw the other officer. Or at least, the part of him that wasn't covered by fallen debris. He could see the slight rise and fall of his chest, there was blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead along with other bruises and scrapes. His eyes seemed to be partway opened.  
"Bosco," Sully said in a normal voice kneeling down beside him. Bosco opened his eyes and tried to focus on Sully's face but his eyes kept fluttering shut.Overhead they heard a groan from something shifting. Sully took a handkercheif out of his pocket and applied pressure to the cut on his forehead.  
"Get out," Bosco said softly. "Get out before this whole place comes down."  
"No, I'm not leaving you." Sully said. " We're going to get you out of here," he reaasured him reaching down to take his hand."We're going to need some equipment in here to get him out," Sully said to his partner who had knelt down beside him."I want you to go back outside and wait for the fire department to get here. Tell them where we're at and tell them to bring in something to carry him out on in here with them but under no circumstances do I want the paramedics or you to re-enter this building."  
"Sully.."  
"No, don't argue with me. Bosco's right this whole place could come down. We need to limit the guys in here. And the fire department have the equipment and training to deal with this. You understand me Davis."  
"Yeah," Davis said standing up. "Got it". With that he made his way out of the building.  
"Hey Bosco, you still with me," Sully said turning his attention back to the trapped officer.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Yeah, I guess not."  
"You know I always figured I'ld probably get killed on duty but this isn't exactly how I pictured it."  
"Hey I don't want to hear that kind of talk. I told you we're going to get you out of here."  
"Sure." Bosco said. "Faith finally had it with my stunts huh."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Rushing into things before thinking it through. She always saying I don't think. I see she didn't follow me this time."  
"Thats not because she didn't try. I stopped her from coming in when that kid you saved came out."  
"That's good. She has a husband and two kids t..."  
"Bosco, what did I say."  
"Right. Think good thoughts."  
There was groaning sounds from above as the building above shifted again.  
"Sully...."  
"Don't even say it Bosco. I'm not going anywhere," Sullivan said as a rain of dust and debirs started coming down. Sullivan let go of Bosco's hand and the handkercheif he was holding to lean over Bosco and protect him as much as possible from the fallen debris. When the rain of debris, which fortunately had only contained small pieces of the building materials, stopped Sully leaned back to see silent tears running down his comrade's cheeks. He took Bosco's hand again and applied pressure to the cut again, but before he could say anything he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hang in there Bosco. We're going to get you out soon," Jimmy Dougherty said. "If you're staying here put this on," Dougherty said to Sullivan handing him a hard hat. Sully took it from Dougherty and placed it on his head then went back to talking to Bosco trying to keep him calm and awake.  
  
"Has any one heard from them," Faith Yokas asked the chief who had arrived on the scene not long after the fire department had shown up.  
"No, we've lost radio contact with everyone in the building. We don't know what is interfereing with it."  
"How long has it been," Doc asked joining the two of them. He was not happy about being made to wait outside even though he understood the police and fire departments concerns about minimizing the number of people at risk. He looked around the sight for Bobby and Kim waiting as close to the exit of the building as the fire chief would allow. Carlos had taken the kids to the hospital to be checked over though they all seemed fine.  
Faith glanced at her watch, "Almost an hour now since the last kid came out of the building."  
"Someone is coming," Bobby called out.  
Everyone rushed forward to stand near where the fire chief, Bobby and Kim had already been standing. A single fire man came out of the building in a rush.  
"We need a paramedic in there. We've almost got him out but he's saying he can't feel his legs now. We're afraid to move him without a paramedic in there."  
"I'll go," Doc said. "Kim grab me the cervical collar from the rig," he said quickly as he took the med bag that Bobby held out to him. " I want the rig running when we bring him out so we can transport immediately."  
"You got it Doc," Bobby said as Kim ran up to them and handed Doc the cervical collar.  
Doc quickly followed the fire fighter back into the building. Soon Doc could see the rest of the firemen and officer Sullivan. Sully was leaning over Bosco talking softly to him. Even from a distance Doc could tell that Bosco was crying and as he got closer he could see the panic his eyes.  
"Hang in there Bosco," Doc said kneeling down on the ground beside Bosco on the opposite side from Sully."We're going to do everything we can for you." Doc secured the collar on and then started taking vitals. "How much longer?"  
"Couple of minutes," Dougherty said tossing a board off to the side. As the firefighters worked Doc gave Bosco some pain medications and started IV fluids giving the IV bag to Sullivan to hold as he applied a pressure dressing to the cut on Bosco's forehead.  
"Bosco I want you to try to move your right foot, " Doc said once the firefighters had completely freed the officer. Doc let out a sigh of relief when he saw the foot move. "Now try your left."  
"Whats going on," Bosco said panic in his voice.  
"Is there still no feeling in you legs," Doc asked?  
"No," Bosco said. "Am I paralyzed?"  
"It's too soon to know for sure Bosco. Right now you're moving both feet even though you don't feel anything. Its a good sign but we need the doctor's to check you out to tell what the extent of the injuries are," Doc told him trying to reassure him wihtout raising false hopes. "Lets get him out of here guys," Doc said to the others. Together they got Bosco secure on the back board the firemen had brought in and started out of the building. Bosco's grip on Sully's hand never loosened and Sully made no attempt to pull his hand away. He wasn't about to take that source of comfort away from the injured officer.  
Outside Bobby was waiting with the stretcher from the ambulance and Doc could see Kim waiting in the driver's seat. Moments later they were speeding through the streets of New York toward Mercy Hospital.  
  
"Okay thanks," Doc said into the telephone back at the station. "No don't have anyone call me, I'll call back. Okay, bye." Doc hung up the phone and turned around. "They're still checking him out and there's no word on his condition."  
"What's the big deal. The guy's a jerk. All the stupid shit he does its no wonder something like that would happen to him," Carlos said from his seat at the table.  
"He probably saved that kid's life," Doc said.  
"You don't know that. The fire department is trained for rescues like that and they probably would have been there in time. Instead he selfishly risked a whole lot of people's lives."  
"I'll remember to feel that way if you ever get hurt on the job," Bobby said standing up and dissappearing up the steps of the station.  
"How can you be so heartless. Yeah Bosco can be a jerk and he doesn't think sometimes but nobody deserves what happened to him today and when he was trying to help someone," Kim said following Bobby up the stairs.  
"Think before you start shooting off your opinions. Not everyone wants to hear them, let alone shares them." Doc said to Carlos and walked out of the room.  
  
Sullivan glanced up at the clock on the wall for about the fiftieth time since they had gotten to Mercy three hours ago. They still hadn't heard anything on Bosco's condition. He looked around the waiting area at his fellow officers. The chief was leaning against the wall near the door to the private waiting room they had been shown to. Faith sat on one of the couches staring vacantly at the wall. Ty was standing at the window looking out. Movement from the door brought Sullivan's attention back to the door to see a female doctor walking in.  
"How is he," the chief asked?  
"I'm Dr. Morallis," the doctor said. "Why don't we all set down," she said motioning toward the chairs and couches in the middle of the room. "Considering what he has been through Officer Boscarelli is doing well.There is no indications of a concussion, and no broken bones or fractures. However, there is extensive bruising and swelling, especially to his legs which may be hiding a fracture. We'll do exrays again when the swelling has gone down some to be sure. The feeling in his legs is returning. I think the loss of feeling was due to pressure on the nerves. I'm admitting him for observation for now."  
"Can I see him," Faith asked.  
"Once we get him settled in his room sure. In fact I'ld recommend it. He needs rest and right now he's so upset he's not getting it."  
"Why don't you sedate him," Sullivan asked?  
"I did but right now he's fighting the sedatives. He needs to calm down and relax. Maybe seeing you will do that."  
"Thank-you doctor," The chief said.He waited for Dr. Morallis to leave and then addressed his officers. "Yokas, I assume you're going to want to stay here for now," he said. At Faith's nod he continued on, " I'll take care of clocking you and Bosco out. You'll be getting paid for the entire shift. Sullivan and Davis, if either of you want to see Boscorelli for a few minutes before you leave feel free to, but I need you two to take the squads back to the station and then come find me."  
"Right Chief," Sullivan said. As the chief left Dr. Morallis came back in. "You can go see him now. He's in room 243," she told them and then left again.  
"You going to see him," Sullivan asked Ty?  
"Nah, I wouldn't know what to say," Ty said looking uncomfortable.  
"Okay," Sully said. " Mind if I go in for a few minutes first," he asked turning to Faith.  
"Sure," Faith said.  
Sullivan made his way quietly through the hospital to room 243. He took a deep breath and entered the room. He looked a little better as there was more color to his face, and a bandage was covering the cut on his head. There was some visible brusing on his hand and forearms but that was it.  
"How you feeling," Sullivan asked approaching the bed.  
"Like Dougherty hit me with the fire truck," Bosco said looking toward Sullivan. "Thanks for not listening to me in there," he said becoming serious.  
"I just did what in officer in that position would have done - stay with their fellow officer. Being there for one another is part of the job," Sully said. He was trying to down play the situation to keep it from getting to emotional. He wasn't comfortable with emotional, never had been.  
"Trapped there in the dark..." Bosco started to say his voice growing soft and distant. " It seemed like forever and I felt so alone. I thought I was going to.."  
"It's over Bosco, " Sully said cutting the other officer off. He thought he knew why Bosco was fighting to stay awake - he wanted to be sure there were other people around. He didn't want to close his eyes and be alone again when he opened them again. "You're not alone now," Sully continued taking Bosco's hand in his. "I'm here right now, and Faith is waiting to come in and see you. We'll make sure you're not left alone until you're ready to be no matter what," Sully told him thinking about the hospitals rules about visitors. Someway he'ld find a way around them if he had to. Bosco didn't say anything but Sully could see him relax a little bit.  
"There's things I need to do now and you're partner wants to see you. Is there anyone you want me to call? You're mother?"  
"No no one. My Mom's out of town. There's no need to worry her about this now and ruin her trip," Bosco told him.  
"Okay, if you're sure,"Sully said. "Faith will be right in," Sully said as he pulled his hand away and headed for the door. Sully was relieved to find Faith waiting right outside the door. "He's afraid of being left alone. That's why he's fighting the medication trying to stay awake. I tried to reassure him that we wouldn't leave him alone so maybe he'll get some rest soon" he whispered to her. "Don't leave him until I get back. I'll come back as soon as I get off so you can get home to your family."  
Faith nodded surprised by the concern Sully was showing for Bosco. Everyone in the 55 knew that their was no love loss between the two. They spent most of their time arguing when they were in each other's prescence. Sully had always made it clear that he didn't like Boscorelli or think much of his stlye and vice versa. Now wasn't the time to ask about Sully's change of heart though. As Sullivan dissappeared down the hall Faith entered her partner's hospital room.  
"Hey Bos," she said approaching the bedside.  
"As long as we've been partners you would think I would've learned to listen to you by now," he said softly.  
"Yeah, well you saved a kid's life by not listening to me this time," she told him.  
"I feel so tired," he said sounding applegetic.  
"Then close your eyes and go to sleep,"she told him, gently running her fingers through his hair with one hand and taking his hand in her other hand. When she was sure he was asleep she pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat down and then reached through the rail to hold his hand. Sully had said Bosco was afraid to be left alone. She was going to make sure he knew she was still there if he should wake up before Sully got back.  
  
"Tell the chief I'll be right in," Sullivan called to Davis as they climbed out of the squads back at the station.  
"Okay," Davis said watching as Sully crossed the street to the fire station.  
"Hey is Doc around," Sully asked the first firefighter he saw as he came into the station.  
"Yeah up in the kitchen," he said barely looking up.  
Sully made his way up to the kitchen where he found Doc, Kim, and Bobby sitting around the table. Dougherty was at the fridge getting something to drink. "Hey Sully, what's the word on Bosco," Doc said looking up as he entered. Everyone in the room looked to Sullivan waiting for his answer.  
"He's pretty good considering what he went through. He's pretty banged up but it doesn't look like anything is broken. They want to do some more x-rays later to be sure. He's getting the feeling back in his legs too."  
"That's great news," Doc said.  
"I got a favor to ask of you Doc. I was wondering if you could talk to Marallis for me and see if she can arrange something so that someone can be with Bosco at all times," Sully said. At Doc's questioning look Sully tried to explain. "Bosco's pretty shaken up emotionally. Being trapped in the dark alone in there really scared him. Hell, it would probably scare me. He was fighting the sedatives they gave him because he didn't want to close his eyes and be alone again when he opened them. I promised him I was going to make sure he wasn't left alone. Faith is with him now but I think she needs to go home and be with her family tonight so as soon as I get off I'm going back over there. Now I can get the Chief on it and get around hospital policy that way but I thought if you talked to Morallis and she did something it would be less disruptive."  
"Yeah, I'll talk to her and then how about if I relieve Faith. You go home and get some sleep and then come relieve me," Doc told him.  
"Okay," Sully said. He really could use a couple hours of sleep after everything that had happened.  
"If you need me let me know," Kim said. "I'll come by and stay with him for awhile."  
"Yeah, me too," Bobby told him.  
"Count me in too," Jimmy said. Everyone in the room just looked at him. "I remember how I felt after I got shot waiting for help to arrive. I have an idea of what Bosco's going through right now," he said.  
"Thanks," Sully told them. "I've got to get going. The chief wanted to see me."  
  
"Hey Sully," Jimmy said softly coming into the room at six a.m. where Sully sat silently at Bosco's bedside. "You look like you could use some more sleep."  
"Now that you're here that's just what I'm going to do. There really hasn't been any change in his condition. He's been asleep since just after I left earlier although Doc said he was a little restless while he was here." There was something else that Sullivan wanted to say but he decided not to. There was no reason to voice the doubts he had about Jimmy actually wanting to help Bosco out. After all there were people who probably were wondering what was up with himself.  
"Okay," Jimmy said. After Sullivan left Jimmy sat down in the chair beside the bed. Many thoughts went through his head about why he was here. Yeah what he had told everyone else was true but there was something more to it. He had always seen Boscorelli as an arrogant, uncaring, jerk. But when he had come into that building and seen him trapped and vulnerable Jimmy had realized something. The two of them were a lot alike. Bosco hid behind the reputation he had created for himself just as Jimmy had. Hid to keep from opening up too much to others. Hid from getting hurt. And still that didn't always work as he had found out. He had lost Kim, lost Brooke. I wonder how much he's lost, Jimmy thought.  
About an hour after Jimmy had relieved Sullivan he heard a moan from Bosco. He glanced over and saw that he was still asleep though the sleep was no restless. Jimmy wasn't sure what he should do and then the restlessness got worse.  
"Help me, I don't want to die alone," Bosco started saying."Not alone."  
"Bosco, its alright," Jimmy said reaching out to take his hand. As soon as he touched Bosco though, Bosco struck out at him and started yelling though Jimmy wasn't sure what he was saying. Bosco still wasn't awake.  
Jimmy reached out and hit the call light to get help. He then quickly put the side rail down on the bed and moved to get behind Bosco grabbing his arms and talking to him softly trying to calm him down. Jimmy was aware of a nurse coming in and calling down the hall for Dr. Moarallis to come quickly.  
"Bosco, you're alright. You're in the hospital. Come on, Bosco wake up and see where you are," Jimmy said struggling to keep Bosco from moving too much and hurting himself for someone else in the process.  
"Pulse, respiration and blood pressure are elevated, " the nurse said as Dr. Morallis entered the room.  
"Okay, get me an injection of adavan ready," Dr. Morallis said. "We need to get him calmed down. Bosco can you hear me," she said turning her attention away from the nurse and to her patient. "We're trying to help you."  
Dr. Morallis' words finally got through to Bosco and he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Jimmy felt him relax immediately against him.  
"Here it is," the nurse said to Morallis coming back to the bedside.  
"Okay, but hold off a second," Dr. Morallis said. She glanced over at the monitor to check his vitals. "B/P and pulse are returning to normal. I don't want to give him any more medication than necessary."  
  
"Hey, Faith," Jimmy said as Yokas walked into Bosco's hospital room. Jimmy got up to meet her at the door.  
"They took the I.V. Out," she commented softly.  
"Yeah well that wasn't exactly planned," he said and then told her about the mornings events. "He's been sleeping on and off all morning and they're suppose to do more x-rays later this afternoon," he said finishing off.  
"Okay, thanks for staying with him."  
"No problem."  
After Jimmy left Faith walked over and sat down in the chair. Her partner looked much better than he had when she had left the night before. She wasn't sure how long she had been there when Bosco woke up.  
"Just can't stay away from me can you," Bosco told her, laughter in his voice.  
"I see your sense of humor has come back," Faith said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but not as bad as last night," Bosco told her. "Although I'm not sure which is worse - not being able to feel my legs or this pain."  
"You scared me yesterday, Bos. I don't know why. Most of the time you drive me crazy with the stuff you say and do but the thought of not having you in my life - I just felt as though things would be empty." She reached up and wiped away the tears that were falling.  
Bosco didn't know what to say so he just held out his arms to his partner. Faith moved from the chair to the bed and fell into her partner's outstretched arms. She just held him close not knowing how to put into words what she was saying and yet feeling that it didn't mater. She just knew that Bosco understood without her having to say it.  
  
"How's Bosco doing," Ty asked Sully as the two walked out to their squad to start the day.  
"Pretty good considering what he went through. Faith's at the hospital with him now."  
"So what's with you here lately," Ty asked as he sat down behind the wheel and put his seatbelt on.  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
"This whole situation," Ty said, as he pulled the RMP out into traffic. " I mean you stayed in a building that was in danger of collapsing with him, which okay I think any of us would have done at least until fire and EMS got there. But then you went to the hospital with, have arranged things so that someone has been with him around the clock. I think you've actually spent more time at the hospital than Faith has."  
"I don't know Davis. Seeing him trapped like that -vulnerable. I never saw Bosco as that. He's reckless and I guess I just figured he brought things onto himself." Sully was quiet for a moment and then continued. "I realized something though Ty - he may be reckless but that recklessness saves lives. In his own way, Bosco cares about people even though he pretends he doesn't."  
They drove in silence for awhile. Ty not knowing what to say to Sully's words and Sullivan still thinking. Then Sullivan broke the silence.  
"I often wonder why Faith stays with him. How she can put up with all his antics. Now I'm starting to think that maybe its because Faith is the only one who takes the time to look beyond the mask that Bosco portrays to the world and sees him for who he really is."  
"You honestly think there is a sweet, innocent, sensitive person that is the real Bosco," Ty said. "Sorry but I can't see it."  
"No, sweet in innocent is not in Bosco. But there is more to him than what he lets most people see. I think we all do to some extent but most of the time its just with strangers or people we don't know well. Bosco just tries to use it on everyone."  
"So, you two going to friends now," Ty asked.  
"I don't know," Sully told him. "But maybe this whole incident has given us a chance of a new begining."  
Ty just smiled. Maybe some of his optimism was starting to rub off on his partner.  
"55-Charlie, you're needed at the site of a traffic accident at 10th and 23rd."  
"10-4, central," Sully said as he hit the lights and Davis sped up. The shift had just started and already it looked like it was going to be a busy night. 


End file.
